1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to self standing displays and signs. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a standardized display system in which the display can be easily interchanged with numerous other forms of display media.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, frame structures mounted on a stand or mounted on a wall are used for the purpose of holding up poster boards and other signs, and are often used in place of easels during presentations or for presenting an unattended display. Many of these frame structures have the ability to have the display changed by removing old poster board and inserting a replacement poster board in its place through a slot in the frame structure. However, these frame structures are limited to their ability to only hold different posters.
Additionally, chalk boards, dry-erase boards, cork boards, billboards, electronic sign boards, etc. have been supported by frame structures. However, these frame structures do not have the ability to switch from one form of display media to another. Therefore, in classrooms, boardrooms, outside restaurants, hotel lobbies, convention halls and other meeting areas, there are a limited number of ways of presenting information, unless separate, different frame structures are used for each type of separate media. This is a particular problem when a space, such as a hotel ballroom, is used by a variety of different users who prefer different mediums to present information. For example, a seminar would possibly want to use a different display media versus a social event such as a wedding reception held in the same ballroom. Therefore, a hotel will often stock various display media or not have certain media available for their customers.